His Place
by ronko45
Summary: Just a short story about Setsuna.


His Place

I don't own the show or the characters.

He flew through the black depths of space as he raced to the blue and green orb directly below him. He accelerated his machine to the fastest settings possible, he had to get there; he couldn't be late. As he entered the atmosphere, he braced his body. He had been doing this for years, going to and from space, going to see her. His particles dispersed in the sky and created an elegant contrast to the setting sun. He flew down, heading toward the Middle East. His Gundam was stopped short and it was settled into a ditch. The blue and white mobile suit was now camouflaged and he ran.

Usually Azadistan would've attacked him, even though it was technically his home town, even though he was from Krugis, but they see him all the time now. He was one of them now. Ever since he came here last, he had seen a distressed country, one that was going to be consumed by war. The buildings had been bombed and the people's faith faltered. They had divided between the country, those who wanted change and those who didn't want it. It was really a bad time to even be alive in Azadistan. Now what he saw was beauty. He saw people working together to further a common goal. The people of the country rebuilt what they had lost, and for the better. They still had conflicts, what country doesn't, but nothing on a warfare level. He didn't have time to appreciate the work he and his meisters did, he and one other too.

He reached the palace and went into the room. The palace guards and its entire staff had stopped trying to prevent him from entering. He had come by enough for them to know it was like a ritual for him. He walked through the halls toward the backyard of the palace. He opened the door and saw a lush and beautiful garden. He saw Shirin and bowed, as did she and waited for her to finish. He went forward when she was done; he walked slowly again, like it was the first time he had been here. He went up to the grave stone, and placed the flowers that were left on the table for him, onto the ground. He kneeled before her and stayed silent, and then he spoke.

"Princess Marina, thank you. You were the first to want to see my way, and in the end it all worked out. All you wanted was peace for your people and for me, though for me, I will always fight. Azadistan is looking more and more like a country should. Princess Marina Ismail…" The man clenched his fists as his head was faced down. Only one solitary tear flowed from his eyes as he got up and retreated back into the palace, through Azadistan, and back to his Gundam. He never once cried outside, in front of her grave, but in his Gundam he let out all the emotion he had. He spent the night on Azadistan ground, remembering only the good times he had with her, her countless times asking if he would go back to Azadistan with her, his countless rejections. He fell asleep and dreamed of her once again.

His dream only played when he came to visit her like it was a place for them to secretly meet. In the dream she is there as well as him. They are together alone, watching the peaceful world that they wish for come alive, the peaceful world the Gundams worked so hard to create, from atop a hill. Exia overlooks the couple as its meister climbs down to meet her. She was lying on the grass, looking at the moon and the neighboring stars as he sat next to her. Her head finds his lap and they look into each others eyes. She would sing the song that he loved to hear so much, the song that made him continue when he was about to give up. He listens to the song thinking only of her and his gundam and when it's done, they share a kiss. The kiss fills him up with passion, and yet also sorrow, because every time they kiss, he wakes up, back in his Gundam, away from her touch.

He flies trough the stratosphere, erasing all thoughts of her out of his mind. When he's up in space, he's there to fight. Even if it's for peace, it's still fighting and he didn't want to think of her when he fought. That is why he goes down to Earth, down to her home country to meet her, like clockwork every year, down to the only place where he can meet her; down to his place, where he can dream.


End file.
